


Supermoon

by Compendius



Category: Ben 10 Series, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Astra shall never die, Borrowing Ben 10 Assets, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Eventual Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Eventual Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, G!P Kara, I like to think I'm humorous, Imperfect Characterization, Intersex Character, It's about fun, J'onn and Alex immediately told Kara J'onn's true Identity, Light Angst, Loboan OC, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Kara can't catch a break, Soulmates, There shall be smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unplanned Pregnancy, i try my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compendius/pseuds/Compendius
Summary: A species of alien that the DEO is unaware of confronts Supergirl. But when it's motives prove unconventional, Kara is forced to reevaluate what she thought her life would be all over again. Will they be worth it?Note: This Story starts at S1E8 “Hostile Takeover".





	1. What the Wild Thing Is

**  
**

Search almost over.

Voices above were muffled.

“I know you hate me,” one said.

“Good! We understand each other,” the other one countered

Supergirl Smashed through concrete. Escaped.

Couldn’t ask for better luck.

True Alpha rain down. Literally.

Kryptonian crashed into sewers. Ran. Not see Omega in shadows. Scent trail easy to follow.

 So happy, had to speak!

**“Ka…ra _…”_** Voice hated English. Couldn’t be helped. “ **Kara…Zor-El!”**

* * *

Cat Grant was having a pretty bad day, which meant Kara inevitably would be too. The board was leaving after discussing Ms. Grant’s hacked email scandal, barely restraining their urge to oust their CEO for their own interest. They weren’t all that smart because a few of them couldn’t even wait to get out of the building before discussing the conspiracy.  
Unaware of Kara’s super-hearing, Dirk Armstrong started bragging way too soon.

“We have opened the floodgates,” he gloated, “and the press is gonna do the rest. I think she’ll be out by the end of the week.”

It happened the instant Kara gasped, “Oh my gosh!” and the elevator doors closed. Something huge slammed down on top of the elevator, snapping the suspension cables and sent it plummeting into the abyss. Kara threw Cat out of the way without thinking. But Before she could do anything else, a hellish howl of pure sound wave knocked her, _Supergir_ l, off her feet.

**“Prove!”** A deep, dark voice rumbled.

Somehow, through the tinnitus and blurred vision, Kara heard the cry. She heaved herself up only to find she was face to face with a hulking… alien werewolf?!

**“Prove!!!”** The brutish baritone shook the floor as large claws gripped the youngest Danvers’s head. She could feel the pressure burden her skull, instantly knowing a normal person’s head would have popped like a balloon.

On the streets, the people of National City screamed in terror as a monster launched out of the 57th floor of Cat Co. and hit a nearby store like a million tons of lead. The hulking mass of fur was tossed back out onto the street. Supergirl barrelled out of the wreckage with a left hook cocked and ready. The beast met her half way with a double fist punch to the back of her head. As the blow made the Kryptonian met the ground, the thing snagged her cape to rope-a-dope her into a car for good measure.

“All right,” Kara growled as she dislodged herself from metal framework, her eyes blazing red. “Now I’m mad.” Heat vision was a problem for if its pained and angered shriek was any indication.

But the advantage was short-lived. The wolf’s jaws segmented into some predator-esque nightmare as the howl it used earlier was blasted at her ten-fold. This fight seemed to go on much longer than it should have. Supergirl had trouble telling whether the thing was fighting her or trying kill time. It would switch between aggressive pursuit and defensive hit and run strategies

At last, it boiled down to raw strength. Under the sun, Kara clutched it out long enough to get whatever she was dealing with in a choke hold with her legs wrapped around its abdomen.

“This…actually isn’t that fun for me!” Kara gasped with claws raking at her forearms, trying not to let the shock and exhaustion reach her voice. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if you don’t stop.”

“Enough!” the were-alien choked out. Drool and blood combined as they escaped from underneath its tongue. “Submit …You prove True Alpha…” Its last bit of strength left was spent biting Kara’s hand. Deep. It went limp in her arms as Supergirl yelled in pain. She felt something shock her nervous system, _her brain._ Everything in the youngest Zor-El's vision melted into a purple tone that matched the now glazed over eyes of her attacker.

They both lost consciousness just as Alex and Hank arrived.

* * *

“Easy,” Alex doted as she helped her little sister off the solar bed. It felt they were becoming a bit too familiar with this situation. “You’re okay.”

“Heads killing me,” Kara gurgled in anguish. She clutched her head as she gasped, “Where is it?” The question was past her lips without any thought, like it had been waiting to escape her subconscious.

Alex let her sister lean on her as approached the cell block. “They asked to see you the minute you woke up anyway,” she commented.

 “Why?”

“Don’t know, but it told me you were about to wake up with startling accuracy.” Alex pressed the inside of her cheek with her tongue. “To make things more interesting, this alien can't be found anywhere in Fort Rozz's Database. I don’t even know how to describe it in a way that Alura’s A.I. can recognize.”

That got Kara’s attention. While it was refreshing have a break from the whole ‘Vengeance against Alura!’ spiel, the mystery of where this thing came from made her feel like an uneasy greenhorn all over again. She felt like she’d discovered a much more personal version of Fort Rozz. “It didn’t tell you anything about it?”

“If it can speak, it won’t to us.” Alex opened the door to the holding area.

 When Kara saw her captured quarry, she could hardly believe it was the same beast. The lycanthrope-like was crouching in the corner of its cell, almost shyly. Its large head hung low while highlighting their hunched shoulders. The lighting better distinguished the blue tint of dark grey fur. Purple eyes no longer held burning rage, but glimmering caution. Optimism? Regular DEO prisoners didn't usually exude that quality. It took Kara a moment to even realize they were focused on her.

Finding her strength, the blonde stepped forward slowly. Likewise, the alien rose from its corner while keeping its head low It awkwardly prowled towards her.

“What are you?” was the only question Kara knew to start with.

**“Lo…L…”** Large ears flicked. Its eyes scrunched in frustration as it presumably was trying to translate the name of its kind in a way that made sense to civilized ears. **“Lo…bo…an…”** The phonemes rumbled out slowly but surely.

The blonde shook her head, “Never heard of it.”

“They’re talking now, so that’s a start.”

A sudden throb in the heel of her palm made the Kryptonian’s next question easy. She held her palm to the glass to show faint teeth marks where the creature bit her. “Why’d you do this to me?”

Their new Loboan friend pressed its hand against the glass as if to mimic Kara. “ **True Alpha…!”** There was no mistaking the awe in the thing’s tone.

“What does that mean?” Kara sniffed in frustration.

**“Kara Prove. True Alpha.”** It gestured to itself, **“Omega. Kara Zor-El’s slave.”**

The youngest Danvers reeled back as if struck while oldest just looked wide-eye. Willing slave was quite the leap from the thing trying to crush her head earlier.

“How do you know my sister’s name?” Alex tensed. She put her hand on her gun out of reflex. Not because she expected it to do anything, but to maintain the slightest heir of control.

**“Kara True Alpha.”**

“That’s not an answer-”

“What’s going on in here?” Hank demanded as he entered. He didn’t have to read minds to feel the tension.

“We have new type of alien,” Alex groused while they both composed themselves. “Looks like they can read minds too.”

“If they are telepathic, that would explain why I can’t read them,” J’onn concluded.

**“No telepath. Empath…?”** As quick as it was to correct them, they weren’t that confident on their terminology.

“The next best thing,” Hank replied sarcastically.

“The bite mark on my hand is taking a long time to heal,” Kara noted aloud. The more she considered it, the more it frightened her. “What did you do to me?” She demanded with greater force

The Loboan’s eyes flickered between their three tensely expectant captors. **“Opened your mind…to me.”** A claw gestured back and forth between her and it. **“Omega yours now.”**

“I don’t want you!” Kara snapped suddenly panicking. “You killed three people today!”

The wolf chuffed and shook its head, confused that Supergirl cared anything about that. **“Human’s fragile. Omega test Supergirl. They in way. Not smart.”**

The woman who helped Cat Grant for a living couldn’t help but sputter at the audacity, _“You-”_

“Sorry to interrupt ma’ams and sir,” the intercom stopped her in her tracks, “but we got another problem.”

“We’ll deal with you later,” Alex pointed sharply.

As her team left, Kara glared as hard as she could at the thing before marching off angrily.

* * *

Supergirl and Astra fought, and Astra lost. Kara unceremoniously drug her to the DEO and dumped her. She told Alex not to call her when she woke up. She and the beast could just rot out the rest of their lives in containment.  

Alex called her anyway.

“Astra’s awake. She’s asking for you.”

“I told you, I don’t care.”

“She said she’ll only talk to you. That includes what she knows about our Loboan friend.”

“…”

“…”

_No good deeds go unpunished._ “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

* * *

Supergirl took a nice long exhale.

 “What?” she spat as approached her Aunt’s cell, arms crossed.

“Greetings to you too,” Astra rolled her eyes before her own sense bluntness came back. “Show me your hand.”

“Why?”

“Humour me,” her ant huffed

Sulkily, they younger Zor-El showed her the hand that “Omega” bit into. The scar was almost gone but could still faintly be seen.

“The universe continues to favor you, Little One,” Astra smiled ruefully. “You have gained a formidable ally indeed.”

“What are you talking about?” Kara’s teeth were almost gnashing in annoyance. “What is that thing in the other cell, the Loboan?”

Astra reclaimed the only seat in her cell as she began to explain with gusto. “The Loboans are one of the more unique races you’ll encounter in the Milky way. And that one” she nodded towards the wall separating her from the subject, “is very far away she pointed over from home. Because of you.”

“Not this again-”

Her aunt held her hand up in protest, “Let me finish.” She clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"..."

“Thank you. The Loboans are a hermaphroditic species, as you’ve probably noticed.”

“I tried my hardest not to look at them,” Kara squeezed her eyes shut as she shuddered. They were so, _fleshy._

“They have a unique method of reproduction. The Alpha/Beta/Omega effect.”

“The what?”

“That is what I have come to call it,” Astra smirked. She couldn’t help but feel amused to be teaching her niece again. “Because their genders aren’t binary, this dynamic establishes sexes. Alphas are very virile, so they demonstrate the most sway of the three; it is their purpose to lead the pack without question. Like a General.”

“Keep going,” Kara scoffed abrasively.

“They often sire pups, but rarely conceive them. Then there’s the Betas. They don’t often conceive or sire, but that’s what allows them to focus on supporting their peers. They act as diplomats between their packmates. The Omegas, like the one you captured, are the most likely to conceive. But it’s near impossible for them to sire. They’re also the most vulnerable to the Alpha’s rite of dominance.”

“Rite of dominance?”

“The Loboans have an empathic network between all of them.”

“It said something like that.”

 “Their form of a social hierarchy. Alphas have the most influence. They can…persuade their pack more easily that way.” The General couldn’t quite keep the envy from their voice. “Make the Betas and Omegas have compulsions to obey their orders. The Omegas succumb to these suggestions much more easily. They spend the most time bearing children, so they need to be willing to the let their leaders protect them.” Green eyes shone defiant and proud.

“Their slaves,” Kara snarled with disgust. Now things were making too much sense for comfort. “Breeding slaves. What does this have to do with me being bitten?” She hissed.

“Loboans are a predatory species,” Astra hummed respectfully, “running through the wilds of their native planet. Countless packs all vying for resources. Their numbers constantly bob up and down. Any good hunter must be adaptable to a variety of situations. Including having to mate with an entirely different species.”

The younger Zor-El’s blood ran ice cold, “No…”

Astra could only stare sympathetically as she continued, “Omegas more than the others produce a compound in their fangs. It’s a mutagen. Capable of altering most species DNA and changing them into a hermaphrodite if they’re female. You won’t lose your original body, just gain an extra appendage. In addition, you’re likely already sprouting a secondary nervous system at the base of the brain. You’ll likely feel the full force of the empathic bond soon.”

The sound of a body hitting the floor is what brought the conversation to its end.

Kara had passed out face down.

“Oh, Little One,” Astra shook her head. “I didn’t even give you the actual bad news yet.”


	2. Hope for the Hopeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl and Ben 10 are not mine. I just like to think of stuff regarding it.

“This place is a mess,” Kara moped. Glass littered the floor, desks were overturned, and the massive hole in the wall the elevator shaft gave quite a view. Dirk and his lackeys seem to be the only casualties (not that Kara was happy about it) but it could and should have been worse. She didn’t get to check on anybody yesterday after the attack. Cat had apparently allowed everyone a day of grief to mourn the deaths. So she was basically the only one here besides the cleanup crew.

Truthfully, she didn’t know if it was in her best interest to come back. How many people could have failed to figure out that she was Supergirl after surviving a kidnapper that clearly should have murdered her effortlessly? For better or worse, her answer would come to her shortly.

“If I need you state the obvious, I’ll let you know,” Cat quipped as she walked past her assistant, giving her the beckoning finger to come into what was left of her office. “What were you thinking?” the older blonde hissed quietly, pouring herself a drink as she led them out onto the balcony.

 _Oh no…_ “Huh?”

“You could have let me know you were okay. I know that cape and crest don’t make you immortal,” Cat tsked.

“You know.” It was not a question. Kara wished she could be surprised but wasn’t. On the brighter side, she had to keep from grinning manically at Cat’s blatant concern for her.

“Since the beginning,” Cat exhaled.  “Clearly, after what happened yesterday, I can see why you thought it best to keep me in the dark.”

“Ms. Grant-”

“You have got to keep me informed from now on.”

“About…?” That's not at all what she was expecting.

“Whether you’re hurt, if you need time to recover, if you need to leave to go save people,” this was the closest to sputtering that the tycoon ever got. “All that good will.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just that you have your own problems and my burdens shouldn’t take precedent over yours. Like yesterday.” Kara gripped her arm, not knowing what else to do.  "I never want to burden you Ms. Grant.”

“Oh please,” Cat scoffed. “Only you could prove to be the best assistant I’ve ever had and feel like it’s not good enough." She took long swig this time before giving a mirthless smile." By the way, how is Fido? Did they enjoy their tour of my office and the rest of the district?”

“I don’t want to talk about that fucking thing!” The younger blonde’s cheeks turned red when she realized exactly what she had said and how she’d said it. Cat’s single raised brow said it all.

“Explosive,” she commented. “I honestly wasn’t even sure you could swear.”

Kara gripped her hands together, not sure where to begin. Was it smart to tell Ms. Grant more than she needed to? If she knew about Supergirl’s identity all this time like she said, she clearly had no plans to reveal her. It wouldn’t be the first time the C.E.O. acted as her confidant. She had to spend a moment picking her brain for the right wording. “Ms. Grant if you had complete control over someone what would you do?”

“If?” Cat asked haughtily.

“Yeah,” Kara prepared to clarify. “I mean if you tell them to do something, they literally have no choice but to obey.” She took off her glasses and squeezed her eyes shut. Already, her mind felt different. It was like she could feel a primal pull from far away and push the exact same distance. “I’m not crazy for being terrified by having that much power over another being, am I?”

“We aren’t speaking metaphorically, here are we?”

“The alien I captured yesterday bit me. I'll spare you the details, but it changed me. Made me its master. So if I told it to do something, it would. Freewill notwithstanding.” Her eyes glistened as she put her glasses back on. “It’s horrifying to me.”

“Because you feel like it will turn you into the Monster Maxwell Lord sees you as.” Oh, Cat truly did know her too well.

“I never wanted to be anyone’s God. I just wanted to protect. What if I like it, having something another living thing at my beckon call? What if I decide I need more of that feeling?”

“You’re not like that.”

“Aren’t I? I’m one of the most powerful people on this planet, trying to look after people who should be afraid of me."  Kara leaned over the balcony, gazing into busy, partially destroyed street. What if battles only escalated from here? How many people could she kill without realizing it if the enemy showed enough resistance. Would that number double with a bestial servant by her side? "What does that make me?”

“Kara Danvers, _Supergirl_ ,” Cat proclaimed stubbornly. “Hey, look at me- _look_ at me!”

“…”

 “Things may have taken an interesting turn for you. But I know you. All of you. You will rise to the occasion like you always do."

"..."

"..."

"Now shoo!” She suddenly waved her assistant away. “There's definitely is not much anyone can do here today, even you.” Her protégé’s hesitation was palpable. She sighed, “And as for your identity, I’m positive I’m the only one who knows. Mainly because everyone else was too busy screaming and running to put the pieces together or ask where you were. Go, go, go!”

Kara chuckled as she complied. These were the moments that made Kara positive that no one else but Cat Grant could be Supergirl’s confidant.

* * *

 

“You seem better than yesterday, Little One.”

“Yeah, well, I’m sure I fainted before you actually finished explaining,” Kara conceded with a blush. It wasn’t her finest moment; she woke up on her couch with Alex barely stifling her laughter. Apparently, Astra had convinced her they were reminiscing about Kara’s first crush and that she had fainted from embarrassment. Whether Alex bought that or not was up for debate. But she found the idea hilarious.

“You guessed right,” Astra grinned knowingly. “There is a detail you must know given your current condition.” Kara looked displeased to be reminded but didn’t interrupt. “In addition to your altered anatomy, something else will likely become apparent as you enter a pattern of sorts.”

“Which is?”

“Omega Loboans have heat cycles,” the General was starting to become uncomfortable on her niece’s behalf. “Conception is basically a given during this window of time.”

“And?” Kara sighed, feeling a pit open in her stomach.

“Your rut cycle will likely coincide with the heat of the Omega who altered you.”

“RUT!?”

“Kara-”

“My body’s gonna force me to want to fuck that thing?!”

“Watch your mouth, young lady!”

To Kara’s credit, she didn’t pass out this time. She merely paled and shambled out of Astra’s holding area.

Astra just leaned against the glass of her cell, exasperated. Maybe her last family member would ask about her tomorrow. It’s not like she was going anywhere for a while yet. She wasn’t sure she wanted to.

Things were simply becoming too interesting.

* * *

“For a were-beast from outer space, you’re surprisingly boring,” Alex decided aloud. She had milled around its cell for the past half hour, checking her gun ever so often, and it just stood there. It just stared at Alex staring at it. Like it was just waiting for something and wouldn’t come alive until she was there.

The brunette was nearly startled into misfiring her weapon when it suddenly perked up expectantly. **“Alpha!”**

“Shut up!” Kara snapped and grabbed Alex before she could properly register her sister was there.

“Whoa, hey-”

“You, me, apartment, ice cream, now!” The blonde pointed sharply at the Loboan and hissed, “ **Bad. Dog**.”

The beast merely watched them go. Its purple eyes were filled with awe and patience the whole time. After the pair was long gone, it muttered to itself.

**“Kara warming up to Omega.”**

* * *

 

“So our new inmate came all the way to Earth for a baby daddy?” Alex shifted under the covers a bit before taking another bite of chocolate ice cream.

“Apparently," Kara muttered. Not even the taste of cookie dough could mask the bitterness she felt over... _everything._

“And that meant turning you into a transsexual?”

“Pending hermaphrodite,” the girl of steel corrected around another mouthful of desert. “It will be official when I enter some unpredictable state of horniness.”

Alex shut her eyes lightly as she mulled it over, “Where to begin? This kind of stuff could only ever happen to you, Kara. I swear. Even Clark's problem with Maxima can't touch this hot mess.”

The blonde put her pint down on the coffee table. It just wasn't helping her this time.“You want know what the worse part is? It’s just like Astra said: I'm starting to feel it. Feel _them_.”

The brunette squeezed her sister's shoulder softly. “How do they feel?”

“Lost. Tired. Hopeful.”

“Sounds like someone I know.”

“J'onn?" Kara smiled cheekily. She laughed as Alex flicked her ear to no effect.

"Smartass. Listen, the Omega's not going anywhere anytime soon no matter how you feel about it. But if Astra's telling the truth-and this would be a very weird thing for her to lie about-this an alien who will unconditionally support you if you let them." She pushed it a bit further when she saw Kara's thoughtful expression. "That hasn't been easy to come by. Plus, they can clearly keep up with you. It's better that there's someone guiding and regulating all that power and I couldn't think of a better person."

"It doesn't feel right to enslave someone like that."

"I know, but will you really feel better that they just waste away in a cell?"

The silence was deafening.

"I think," Alex brushed a strand of blonde hair away from blue eyes, "we should go back to the DEO tomorrow and talk to the Omega again. Hear their side of things."

"And I should probably talk to Astra about our family matters," Kara sighed with resignation. "I'm not happy about any of this, but would still be just as confused as Yesterday if it wasn't for her."

"Very big of you," Alex teased.

The younger Danvers just scoffed and laid her head on big sister's chest. It suddenly hit her how tired she was. "Could you just stay here for a little while?"

Alex chuckled, "Of course."

"By the way, Ms. Grant knows my secret identity now."

"Goddammit, Kara..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are picking up speed! Thanks to everyone who supported chapter 1. There was way more of a response to it than I thought there'd be;) Again Feedback is appreciated and helpful. See you next time and don't be a stranger!


	3. Stand By Me(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl and Ben 10 are not mine. I just like creating strange scenarios for the two.  
> Please Enjoy:)

 The omega was already standing at the front of it's cell when Kara and Alex entered, obviously expecting them.

Kara wasted no time in voicing the burning question Astra had yet to answer, "You call me 'True Alpha', but what does that mean?"

Clawed fingertips delicately touched the glass. Those purple eyes that were so full of malice when they first met looked absolutely helpless. Their voice rumbled gently, " **Forever-Bond. Soul-mate."**

"Can you explain it any other way?"

The Omega's eyes squinted in concentration as it racked its brain different phrasing. All it managed was, " **Always feel you. Always need you."**

Kara slowly placed her hand in the same spot."I don't think I can call, not yet. But I feel _something_ for you," she admitted. She couldn't tell if it was the ongoing mutation or not. Somehow, that honestly didn't seem to matter.

"I guess that's why I was thinking of what to call you last night. That is if your not called something other than 'Omega' already."

**"Why have name? Have scent."**

"Well most people don't have senses that keen," Kara laughed. "I would feel better if you had a name. So, with your permission, I'll call you Sif."

**"Omega not care. Respond to whatever,"** the wolf sniffed apathetically.

"Sif it is."

"We should probably see Astra for an in-depth explanation," Alex suggested.

Kara nodded."We have to go see someone else but we'll be back," she reassured softly.

* * *

They went to Astra immediately after. It was pass time that Kara asked her aunt about herself and how Alura sent her to Fort Rozz. It was a bitter pill to think her mother did something so low as use her to lure her sister out of hiding. So she could be sentenced for her crimes as though she was just another criminal instead of family. But the hurt in her Aunt's eyes was far too real to Kara. Could Astra really have saved them? The blonde honestly didn't know what to think about any of it at the moment. She merely promised to withhold judgement for now. Astra had already helped her more than she expected after all. And she still needed her help if she was truly understand her would-be-follower.

"It's a phenomenon that not even Loboans who have integrated into society can explain logically," the brunette said matter-of-factly. "It's as the Omega says, you are soul-mates."

"Their name is Sif now," Kara smirked cockily.

After a curious hum, the older brunette continued to wax,“It’s an ancient belief that True Alphas are a gift from their goddess, the Moon-Mother. They are individuals whose souls transcend all physical barriers to capture the attention of their counterpart. To the Loboan who is fortunate enough to perceive them, there’s no one worth believing in and following more.” Astra looked mystified and peaceful all throughout her explanation. Her eyes glowed with pride for her niece.

It was an expression that Kara never expected to see again. "That does sound flattering," she admitted wit blushing cheeks.

"The Loboan can serve you well if you allow them. If it were me, I'd accept their aid."

"Sexual caveats and all?" Alex cheeked.

"As a star-faring military officer, I've had a plethora of partners before Non," the General shrugged nonchalantly. "Some stranger than hermaphrodites."

"...Huh" Alex hummed.

"This could be the budding hormones and nervous system talking, but I think I made a decision to let them out of that cell when they called themselves my slave," the blonde breathed the last word harshly as she ran a hand through her hair. "I just had to be convinced of my feelings first. Sif came to me for hope so I have to give them the benefit of a doubt."

"And what of me Little One?"  Astra piped up. Her green eyes had gone back to scrutinizing.

Kara's crinkle came into play, unable to deny the temptation. "I want to trust you too. But you have make me believe you've changed. Have you?"

"..."

"My Mother believed in you. Please think about that before you go back to giving into despair."

**~One minor disagreement with "Hank" later~  
**

J'onn definitely wasn't happy. Still, he trusted both Danvers to know who he really was and would need to continue to trust them to keep as many people safe as possible. He knew the sisters wouldn't risk innocent lives and so he gave Kara custody over Sif whenever she was physically on DEO grounds. A lengthy adjustment period would be needed for everyone to establish trust with Sif.

First thing was first, providing her new sidekick with a sense of modesty. It was easier said than done.

"Looking good!" Kara gave a half-hearted thumbs up with a tentative smile.

"At least their genitalia aren't hanging out anymore," Alex said plainly.

Sif sniffed at their new kevlar leotard that amounted to a girdle because of their sheer mass. It was uncomfortable but not worth physically protesting.

"I'll get Winn on it," Supergirl decided. Of course he could whip up an XXXXXXXL body suit, couldn't he?

The Omega clearly could deal damage, but could they manage more general interactions? Having them handle a few everyday objects would be a good starting point.

Kara started with a plush animal. Sif promptly shook it to shreds betwixt their jaws.

Kara twiddled her fingers, suddenly feeling less optimistic than before. But underneath that, she felt a different sensation pester her. More specifically what was pestering Sif. "I think they're hungry. Like _super_ hungry."

Alex was about to scoff, before her eyes widen and her mouth pressed into a tight line. "I forget to add them to the detainee database, so no one's been delivering food to them..." Her face visibly reddened with shame.

_"Alex!"_

"I'm _sorry!"_ The older Danvers threw her hands up defensively. "Everyone's been busy with the impending Kryptonian invasion!!!"

_Oi..._ "Well...Got a cow or four laying around?"

"J'onn does go overboard on the rations to ensure that we get the same yearly budget. There's probably more meat than we could ever eat before it goes bad."

Sif gave a wolfish grin, looking excited at the promise of a much needed meal. Though they were mostly gristle, the pounds of entree meats were taken in like air.

"Is this what watching me eat feels like?" Supergirl asked if only to distract herself from the ensuing spectacle.

"No. It's worse and that's impressive." Alex answered honestly almost wishing she was lying.

With the beast fully fed, they attempted the care test again. This time, they gave Sif a less lively looking object: a small shot glass. They held it between their index claw and thumb as lightly as possible. The were-beast just squinted in confusion at having to do such a benign task.

"It's weird that they only have eight fingers," Kara noted. "I mean it would bother me less if it was six or ten, but its exactly eight.

"Like a cartoon," Alex sniggered unexpectedly. "Only their nails are way sharper." The brunette spoke to Sif directly. "You can be more gentle than your size would suggest."

**"Cubs born squishy,"** Sif explained briskly. **"Need gentle care."**

"Makes sense," Alex smiled, imagining fluffy kids.

Kara had to do the same. Thinking about puppy children was just too precious. Maybe that was why she couldn't help but ask, "How many cubs have you had?"

The blonde heroine had taken the shot glass, so Sif's fingers were free to wiggle as they thought. **"Can't count that high. Many dead now."**

The sisters flinched at the blunt declaration. Kara wrung her hands together, letting out a quiet "Sorry".

**"Death follow life."** Sif's expression was unreadable.

The blonde Danvers didn't respond. She had forgotten the cruel world her ward came from that quickly. It didn't show on their face, but her budding connection let her feel the Omega's true emotions to some capacity. They were doing their best to suppress hurt. "I didn't mean to...I'm sorry."

**"Nothing Alpha can do,"** Sif sniffed.

Kara knew they were just being truthful and not morbid, but the sentiment still tasted bitter. _No matter how hard me or Clark try, we just **can't** save everyone.We can only try our best to be there. _"Please, call me Kara when we're not in public."

Sif nodded stiffly, waiting for further direction.

"I bet you could use some sun," Alex commented offhandedly. Kara glanced thankfully at her for the distraction.

Sif shifted feet. **"Prefer night,"** the alien werewolf muttered. Were they pouting? They sounded oddly defeated.

The thought was backed up by Kara feeling phantom disappointment. It was like they expected to be dragged outside regardless of their preference. Well, not on the Kryptonian's watch. The Omega may have been used to being told and not asked, but that wasn't going to be the case when it could be helped. "We'll wait a few hours and then explore the mountain range. Get you used to following my lead...and stuff."

Sif's ears perked up in surprise while their bushy tail wagged in anticipation.

Kara and Alex chuckled. Things were starting out more smoothly than they had thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was enjoyable and I have to thank you all for the immense support that has come from just the first two chapters! You guys are awesome at keeping me motivated! I always love hearing your thoughts and feedback;)   
> See y'all again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A03 post and Supergirl TV fanfic! This is also my first Omegaverse story, so I'm that much more excited! I would love to hear feedback, so let me know what you think.


End file.
